


Grayscale

by Nevermoree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: "Nobody knows why it happened. It just happened. Hundred of years ago, the humanity could see the colors. But for one reason. Maybe something in the food, something in the water, something in the air, or a God’s punishment, the brightly colors started to look more and more grey and finally, the colors disappeared."





	Grayscale

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is reaaaally short but I like this soulmate AU and I was thinking "what if something like "soulmates" isn't something normal and at the beginning the people didn't even know what was happening or why?" And this happened...  
> I posted this on tumblr. [Here.](https://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/post/181527000585/nobody-knows-why-it-happened-it-just-happened)  
> 

   Nobody knows why it happened. It just happened. Hundred of years ago, the humanity could see the colors. But for one reason. Maybe something in the food, something in the water, something in the air, or a God’s punishment, the brightly colors started to look more and more grey and finally, the colors disappeared.

The humans couldn’t see the colors anymore. The church said it was god, the scientific said it was an involution, other religions gave a reason. Everybody wanted to give an opinion, but they never gave a solution.

It was hundred years ago, now the humanity knows how to live with this, they know the difference between more of five hundred kinds of grey and everybody is happy with how the life is.

The grey’s clouds are up in the black sky. It’s raining, the water is rolling through Shiro’s body, kissing all the way from his forehead to his chin and jumping from his finger to splash on the pavement.

Shiro is in shock, because he doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows. The boy’s eyes in front of him are blue.


End file.
